


Souls Collide

by Luxis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Bellatrix Black is his mentor and later guardian, Harry is a Charming Little Shit, Horcruxes, Intelligent Harry, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, charismatic harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxis/pseuds/Luxis
Summary: Soulmate.Harry’s breath hitched as he felt the soothing, tingling sensation of the Dark Lord’s magic upon his own, and he knew he would be forever ensnared by the never-ending song of their soul bond.Or: A soulmate AU, in which Voldemort won and Harry is a bold prodigy who intrigues the Dark Lord.





	1. A New Era

**Author's Note:**

> If notifications went wonky: I had to repost this, because AO3 didn't register tags.  
> The summary's excerpt is from a future chapter that's already been written but hasn't been posted yet. Also: thank you, modoki, for being such a lovely person to talk to. You're my happy (moon)light! Same goes to katelynn, who's helped me work through technicalities and kept me going with encouragement every step of the way. And finally, thank you to readers who've supported me so far. I love all of you so much, and I hope you enjoy <3

The night was heavy with foreboding.

Screams rent the silence as an army of Death Eaters stormed the Ministry strongholds. The wizards were cloaked in dark robes, their eerie, bone-white masks gleaming in the pale moonlight. Panicked Ministry personnel erected flimsy barricades and desperately attempted to procure an exit, but they were helpless in the face of the formidable Death Eaters. In mere moments, the Death Eaters tore through the Ministry wards with sheer, brute magical force.

They slipped through the faltering protective spells and unleashed their full fury upon the besieged Ministry. Aurors and Hit Wizards responded with haste, matching the first wave of Death Eaters' attacks with their own. The night was lit with flashes of lethal curses, both sides whirling as they dodged and struck.

Bodies fell as ruthless Death Eaters advanced past the Ministry's pitiful defenses. They spread through the building, taking captive any and all wizards in their sight. To their credit, they kept the killing to a minimum. Lord Voldemort was known for his respect for all magical blood, and he did not appreciate unnecessary deaths. And though the Death Eaters' leader had not yet arrived, the might of Voldemort's men alone was sufficient to bring the Ministry to its knees.

Meanwhile, Minister Harold Balium and his closest guards were frantically fumbling in the Minister's hidden office, trying to activate the getaway sequence. The Death Eaters had placed the strongest anti-escape and anti-apparition wards, and even the getaway tunnel in the office was refusing to open.

From the corridor outside their office, they heard the mad cackle of the infamous Bellatrix Black. Black, who was Lord Voldemort's right hand duelist, was as ruthless as he and far more insane.

She sauntered lazily towards the concealed doors to the Minister's office, all the while singing a twisted nursery rhyme under her breath. Finally, they heard the click of her heels stop as she paused outside the office.

"Is the Minister here? Is he hiding? What a naughty boy!" She tsked. From the other side of the door, the Minister's guards already in protective formation as they braced for Black.

"Dear, dear. It's a good thing for our Minister that I do… _enjoy_ such games." She said cruelly, a mad smile contorting her crimson lips. "I suppose we'll just have to play hide and seek!"

Without warning, the room was blasted open in an explosion of plaster and wood. Minister Balium frantically redoubled his efforts to open the tunnel, and Bellatrix laughed delightedly at the sight of the man's fruitless attempts. She began to duel the guards, and because the Minister's men were top Aurors, they were able to hold their own against Black, albeit just barely. Balium considered escaping while Black was distracted, but the vicious glint in her eye dissuaded him.

Just then, the shattered Ministry wards groaned as a new surge of impossibly powerful, intoxicating magic pushed through. Balium almost collapsed. There was only one person who had such a strong aura, and he knew that the man's appearance spelled the definite end. For, now that Voldemort was here, all was lost.

Lord Voldemort materialized to the side of Black, taking in the scene with a cold expression in his bloodred eyes, his breathtakingly handsome countenance devoid of all emotion. A single, dark lock slipped to the side of his alabaster-fair visage.

"M-my l-lord." Balium gasped, his heart constricting in palpitating terror.

Without even glancing at the man, Lord Voldemort flicked his wrist and instantly, Balium and his men were sprawled across the floor, dead before they even fell. Another swipe of his hand wandlessly sent sparks into the night sky for all to see. His mark of the snake and the skull glittered emerald in the darkness, signaling that it was over.

"You have triumphed, my Lord." Bella breathed, kneeling before her mighty master.

"Yes, Bellatrix. You have done well." He deigned notice of his best lieutenant. "Stand, and attend to the rest of the situation." 

Bellatrix knew what her Lord wanted her to do. She strode into the Atrium, where the captives were being held and the majority of the Death Eaters were stationed.

"The Ministry has fallen." She shouted gleefully, the Death Eaters holding their heads high in dignified pride. "Now, we finish this." 

With Lucius by her side, Bellatrix and a legion of forty Death Eaters apparated into Godric's Hollow. The Order headquarters shimmered into visibility as their Ministry-enhanced enchantments fell, and Death Eaters surrounded the premises and enacted their strongest containment wards to prevent escape.

Inside the headquarters, members of the Order of the Phoenix were terrified but trying to make the most of what very well may be their last moments. Friends murmured words of reassurance and comfort. Lovers held on tightly to their partners, whispering softly and tracing their soulmarks to commemorate their destined love and brace for their inevitable tragic end. The few children present were crying, sensing the unease and hopelessness of their parents.

And yet, there was still hope. They rushed towards the back pantry of the house, where there was an escape apparition point to a safehouse in Italy. However, it didn't seem to be working, and a sense of dread settled as they realized the Death Eaters had placed trapping wards on the house. They looked towards their leader for a solution, a way out, and Albus Dumbledore knew he could not disappoint.

"My good friends, we have roughly ten minutes before our wards break." He began gravely, and a fearful hush settled over the amassed Order members. "You have all done well in this fight. We have persisted in the face of darkness, refusing to succumb to evil. We have maintained our honor as we bravely maintain what we hold dear. And above all, we have always fought for what is right.

So, it is with utmost determination and urgency that I ask you to listen closely to my next words. Yes, the escape route has been temporarily blocked by the Death Eaters. However, once they break our protective enchantments, their wards will be weakened as well by the magical backlash. I require our team of warders to begin dissembling their wards the moment they enter the headquarters. Once their wards are down, the escape route will function again. I will hold them off and join you. Enter the back rooms for preparation. Remember, we will not fall. We will fight on."

The moment Albus finished speaking, the Order immediately set about following his orders. Once Albus saw that preparations were complete, Albus knew he had one last task to complete.

"We have little time, so I will be direct. Leave Harry behind." He said quietly.

Lily's eyes were wide open in shock and horror. "A-Albus, why?"

"I do not have the time to explain." Dumbledore said, his voice sorrowful.

"He is our _son_!" James cried. He reached out for his wife, allowing his magic to envelop her soulmark in a token of comfort. Lily stifled a sob and sank into James' arms.

"James, being on the run is no place for a child. He will be safe, I promise it." Dumbledore reassured him.

"But our baby boy!" Lily pleaded, tears in her eyes.

"He will be in more danger in hiding. Here, however, he will be alive." Dumbledore said softly. Of course, there was a much larger reason why he wanted to leave Harry behind, but he couldn't tell them. Matters of prophecies were sensitive, and he would certainly not disclose what he knew about Harry, Voldemort, and the Order until later.

"Voldemort will kill Harry!" Sirius exclaimed, distraught. "I can't allow that to happen."

Dumbledore closed his eyes in anguish. He was separating a baby boy from his parents, and the thought of it weighed heavily upon his old chest. "Harry will be safe. Voldemort does not kill magical children unless he has to. Trust me and accept that doing this will benefit Harry and the greater good. I beg you to trust me, _please_." He said emphatically.

After a moment of hesitation, their resolve crumbled and the tears fell freely. Lily and James kissed Harry, words of love falling from their lips. Lily conjured a silken handkerchief and used her wand to embroider words upon it with green thread the color of Harry's eyes. Sirius placed a paw on it when she was finished, leaving an imprint of his Padfoot self. James hugged Harry tight one last time before returning him to Lily, who swaddled Harry in a thick quilt and placed the handkerchief under it. She then cast strong wards around Harry and hid him in Dumbledore's office.

Right as she finished, the wards buckled and Death Eaters flooded the headquarters. The Order's wardbreakers worked feverishly and were able to take down the Death Eaters' wards in a few minutes. Albus breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the Order members disappear from the house through the exit channel, Lily, James, and Sirius with them. Casting a final barricading spell, he too disapparated for the Italy safe house.

Bellatrix screamed in fury, her wand slashing through the air and incinerating the floor where Dumbledore had been standing moments before. She strode through the mangled doors, blasting everything in her path as she killed the remaining Order members.

From the number of bodies on the ground, she estimated that even still about half of the Order members were able to escape. As a precaution, however, she cast a spell to detect if there were any living beings remaining in the destroyed Order headquarters. To her great surprise, there was a single life force that appeared to be located upstairs. Bellatrix ordered the Death Eaters to remain where they were, not telling them what she had detected.

She was in Dumbledore's abandoned office, and a thorough inspection revealed that there was indeed a life force present. It was a boy, who looked to be about one year old. He was bundled in a thick quilt and his eyes closed. Bellatrix stared at the tiny child before shrugging and dismantling the protective enchantments around him.

Just as she was about to kill the boy, his eyelids fluttered open. Bellatrix was almost startled by the intensity of the bright green eyes peering up at her.

She pulled on her most ferocious expression and leered at the boy, intending to have some fun before casting the Avada Kedavra. To her great astonishment, the boy only tilted his head to the side and began to giggle. He ceased his childish laughter just long enough to try arranging his impish features into a mimicry of hers. 

Bellatrix was delighted. "Aren't you a funny little one." She crooned, leaning close, her thick curls brushing against the boy's own, equally dark locks.

"Pretty." The boy gurgled without a lisp, reaching out with a chubby fist to grasp Bellatrix's hair.

"You dare touch me?" She hissed, hiding her amusement. When the boy began to laugh again, she idly wondered if she should continuing playing with the boy before killing him, or if she should spare him for his worth as a plaything.

"Lady is not scary." The boy said defiantly, far more coherent than any other toddler Bellatrix had met.

"Oh, you don't find me intimidating?" Bellatrix whispered delightedly. "Even when I do this?" She lunged forward with her hands in claws, eyes alight with malice.

The boy blinked at her, taken aback for only the briefest of moments before giggling again. "Lady is funny." He poked her.

Bellatrix considered killing the boy for fun, but decided against it in a fit of boredom. She yanked the quilt off the boy, a snow-white handkerchief falling out. It was embroidered with green thread to form the words, "Fight on, Harry James Potter". There was an inky pawprint of what was probably a dog to the side.

"So you're an itty bitty Potter." She said gleefully, looking at the boy again. "How odd. I didn't think your mummy and dada would abandon you."

Potter frowned. "Not itty bitty." He jutted his chin out, looking as pouty as a one-year-old could.

"You don't talk like an itty bitty boy," Bellatrix conceded, "What should I do with you? Shall we play little bit more?"

"Like playing." Potter affirmed, nodding his head with adorable seriousness.

Bellatrix mused over what she should do with Potter. "I suppose you can live for now, baby Potter."

Pocketing the handkerchief for the moment, she took the boy and disapparated to the Ministry Atrium. They had begun collecting newly orphaned magical children off to the side, intending to place them in orphanages. She ungracefuly thrust the boy into the mix before striding away.

Lucius apparated right behind her, walking towards their Lord.

"My Lord, we have killed half of the Order." He began hesitantly.

"And?" Voldemort prompted, his voice deadly quiet.

"A-and the rest of them escaped." Lucius finished, cringing.

Voldemort gritted his teeth, his flawlessly handsome features twisting in disdain. "You incompetent fools." 

"Please, my Lord!" Lucius said hastily. "We avoided killing when we could, but we taught the Order a lesson. Their headquarters have been thoroughly decimated, and their members are now fewer than twenty. Mulciber and his crew are already inspecting their getaway chamber for traces of magic that could indicate their new location."

Voldemort remained incensed, but calmed slightly. "How did they escape?"

"Their team of wardbreakers attacked our anti-escape wards while our warders were distracted." Lucius said shakily, his head still pressed to the floor in his kneeling position.

Hissing with displeasure, Voldemort pointed his wand at Lucius. "And who were the warders that managed to be defeated by a cornered group of meagre Order wardbreakers?"

"D-Dolohov, Goyle, Crabbe, and Mulciber." Lucius managed.

Voldemort's lip curled. "I am most displeased. However, you have done well otherwise. I will not punish you further." 

Without a second glance, he swept out of the room to finish his preparations. They would announce the new regime, rebuild the Ministry, seize Hogwarts, and set up orphanages for muggle-borns and homeless magical children. He would not waste his time with the failings of his followers, but move on.

The sun would rise to a new world.


	2. Prodigious Potter's Playtime

Harry Potter was a rambunctious eight-year-old. He grew up in the Avery Orphanage, which was run by the motherly Matron Fara. He’d been at the orphanage as long as he could remember, but he sometimes dreamt of a red-haired woman’s happy laughter and the warmth of a cozy nursery. Evidently, Harry had a life before the orphanage, even if he couldn’t remember it.

When Harry inquisitively asked Matron Fara about his parents one day, she told him the truth. James Potter was a pureblood Lord that had become narrow-mindedly Light, a blood-traitor to the end. Lily Evans-Potter was a mudblood, a woman whose undeniable talent had been squandered. Both of them were caught in Dumbledore's web and molded into formidable members of Dumbledore's terrorist organization. So, as Matron Fara explained, his parents’ disappearance was a necessity to their Lord’s cause.

Harry was but a gap-toothed toddler when he first learned this from Matron Fara, and even as a young child, he found that he was unable to muster appropriate grief for his lost parents.

Harry knew with a factual certainty that they’d simply been on the wrong side of the war. They chose to fight and later abandon him, ultimately meaning that he'd have to grow up alone. It was a mildly surprising but largely unconcerning revelation, so in the end, he shrugged his little shoulders and resumed his everyday life.

Besides, Harry had much more interesting matters to occupy his time with. Their Lord’s Ministry kept orphanages well-stocked with wonderful learning literature and other educational books, and Harry spent his days reading and mastering all spells available.

He wasn’t alone in his pursuit of books and magic either. Harry’s best friend Hermione Granger lived just a few rooms down from Harry’s at the orphanage, and she shared his obsession with learning. Their close friend Tracy Davis from the nearby Carrow orphanage also enthusiastically joined them. Tracy also liked to join in on Harry's numerous pranks. They greatly enjoyed teaming up against their classmates, much to Hermione’s increasing exasperation.

For instance, Harry was currently in the process of learning a wordless cushioning spell. Why? This way, he could safely launch himself off tall ledges and scare the living daylights out of Matron Fara.

The trick was to utter the incantation softer and softer until it was near inaudible. He’d been at it for an hour when Hermione suddenly burst in, catching Harry in the act, his foot frozen comically in midair as he prepared to jump off the bed.

"Harry James Potter! Don't tell me you’re practicing that spell again!” She admonished, hands on hips.

"So what if I am?” Harry chirped impishly, sticking his tongue out. Before she could protest, he jumped off the bed and murmured the cushioning spell as quietly as he could. To his satisfaction, the spell worked just fine, and he stood up with a triumphant grin.

"Harry! You stop that!" Hermione insisted. "What if someone catches you? We’re not supposed to try nonverbal incantations!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "They didn't catch us when we ‘borrowed’ some older students’ books to study. They didn't catch us when we snuck out and practiced levitation spells in the backyard woods. They didn’t catch us when we nearly turned all the house-elves orange thanks to a misfired spell. I think we'll be fine, Mione."

"But something could go wrong."

"So? You know as well as I that we're both far more advanced than anyone else our age. We'll be fine," Harry replied with an arrogant jut of his chin.

“Matron Fara said it’s still dangerous, though,” Hermione said worriedly. “One day you'll get hurt overexerting yourself."

Harry pouted. If he concentrated, he could feel Hermione's magical aura hardening, indicating that she was going to get into one of her lectures. "Merlin, don't you start to preaching to me now."

"How did you know I was going to?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"I already told you. I can feel your magic and it's indicating that you're about to scold me."

"Well, someone has to knock some sense into you. You'll get magical exhaustion like this," Hermione said sternly.

"Mione," Harry whined, drawing out the word. "I can feel my magic too. I'll be able to tell when it starts to get tired." Indeed, he could sense his magic when he focused, and his magic was like an energetic, roiling, ever-shifting and volatile stormcloud. It was reminiscent of his temper on a bad day, come to think of it.

"But it's tiring to listen to your magic all the time. Harry, you might actually hurt yourself!"

"You're a party pooper." Harry sniffed.

"No, I'm just playing it safe." She countered.

Harry pulled his saddest, cutest face. If he pouted long enough, his rule-abiding friend would probably give in. His pity party was interrupted, though, by the sudden appearance of Tracy.

"Hi Harry, Hermione!" Tracy greeted them cheerfully. She was from the Carrow orphanage, which was just a few blocks down the Avery orphanage.

"Tracy! We're practicing nonverbal magic." Harry explained, pointing to the bed launchpoint.

"Are you still on the cushioning spell?" 

"It's not like we have anything else we can learn." Harry said defensively.

Tracy smiled deviously. "I smuggled another book from a second-year at Hogwarts." She said, presenting them with a copy of the second year charms textbook.

"Excellent!"

"I'm going to have to return it when I get back, though." Tracy warned.

Harry waved his hand dismissively. "Doesn't matter. I nicked the copying quill from Matron Fara when she wasn’t looking.”

“Harry!” Hermione exclaimed, scandalized.

“Relax, Mione. I’ll return it when we’re done.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon alternating between manually and magically copying the book, as well as trying out the motions and incantations of some of the spells. Midway through the fifth chapter of the book, the bell rang, calling them to dinner. Tracy left to return to the Carrow orphanage, and Hermione and Harry headed downstairs.

The two were still discussing the book’s charms when they arrived at the cafeteria. The lunchroom was spacious and clean, and it comfortably served the ninety-four orphans that resided at the Avery Orphanage. The tables were long and rectangular, with enough room to accommodate everyone. Harry also found that the food was very filling and nutritious.

According to Matron Fara, the reason why orphanages were so satisfactorily-funded by the Ministry and wealthy Pureblood donors was because Lord Voldemort valued magical children. Though orphanages were filled with mudbloods and half-bloods, Lord Voldemort wanted them to succeed, and would not have malnutrition or crowded facilities hinder them. For that, Harry appreciated their Lord’s sense of fairness.

~~~~~______~~~~~______~~~~~

There was still an hour left before curfew, and Harry was bored. He furtively checked to make sure he was alone before ducking out to the backyard and slipping behind the fence into the woods. The woods may be off-limits, but Harry was pretty sure they were safe. Hopefully.

With slightly more caution now, Harry edged around one of the tall birch trees and stepped onto a somewhat slanted, raised rock. He had been walking absentmindedly, but almost had a heart attack when he saw what was on the rock.

There was a long, thin snake rearing to strike.

_‘Stupid, bumbling two-legs! Waking me from my sleep and almost stepping on me! I should kill him!’_

Harry's eyes widened. Did the snake just… _speak_? Before he could ponder it any longer, the snake made to lunge, and Harry opened his mouth in desperation.

 _‘No, wait!’_ He yelled, holding out a placating hand. The snake instantly stopped.

 _‘You are a Speaker?’_ It asked in a completely different tone, thin head tilted inquisitively.

_‘What?’_

_‘You speak the serpent language.’_ The snake explained impatiently.

 _‘Aren't you the one talking in English?’_ Harry frowned, confused.

_‘Sometimes, youngling Speakers do not know that they are speaking another language. Speakers are born knowing how to converse in the language of the serpents.’_

_‘Wow,’_ Harry said in amazement. _‘Are Speakers common?’_

The snake made a hissing sound that resembled laughter. _‘Not at all, youngling. Most Speakers are descended from the Serpent Father, Salazar Slytherin. There are very few known Speakers, and I wouldn't know if there is another._ _I have heard from some of my denmates that most wizards do not react well to finding out that one is a Speaker.’_

_‘So I should keep it quiet?’_

_‘Keep it secret from all, youngling. Promise me.’_ A very serious look overtook the snake's snout.

 _‘All right, I promise.’_ Harry said earnestly, seeing how his companion genuinely wanted to protect him. There was a slight pause until Harry realized he hadn't introduced himself yet. _‘What is your name? I just realized that I did not ask yet, my apologies. I am Harry.’_

 _‘Youngling speaker Harry, I do not have a name. We likely won't meet again, but I will make sure to tell my friends about you so that you are not lonely. Of course, I will have them swear to not disclose your existence or abilities to any other Speakers.’_ The snake added.

 _‘Why have them swear that?’_ Harry inquired, finding it odd.

_‘Because my friends have told me that not even all Speakers are to be trusted. You are a good person, but others likely are not.’_

_‘Oh. I didn't know that. Thanks for telling me,'_ Harry replied with earnest gratitude.

 _‘Yes, youngling. I must leave for my next hunting grounds.’_ The snake lowered itself back to the ground. _‘I will teach you a greeting: say 'may your hunts ever be prosperous', and I will give the traditional reply.’_ The snake ordered.

_‘Then may your hunts ever be prosperous.’_

_‘And may your strike ever be powerful.’_ The snake finished. Harry made mental note of the greeting, memorizing it as the snake left.

After checking the backyard playground for any stragglers, Harry ducked under the fence and returned to the building when he saw that it was all clear. Harry was reeling from the night's revelations— He was a _Speaker_ and related to _Salazar Slytherin_? Goodness. This was an eventful evening, even by his standards.

~~~~~_____~~~~~_____~~~~~

_Serpentine beauty, cunning grace_

_Unmatched in prowess, unbridled in face_

~~~~~_____~~~~~______~~~~~

The next morning, Harry woke with a start. He was still somewhat dazed from the discovery of his Parselmouth abilities, but he'd largely come to terms with it. Not much could faze him at this point.

"Morning, Mione," Harry said blearily, plopping down beside her for breakfast.

"You look preoccupied, Harry." She said, eyeing his mussed hair and absentminded gaze. "What're you thinking about now?"

"I was merely wondering if I would be considered rakishly handsome or suavely charming." Harry said with a slightly forced grin, snapping out of his contemplation for Hermione's sake.

Hermione elbowed him. "You're neither. If anything, I'd say that you're a cocky tramp." 

"You wound me, fair lady."

"No I don't." Hermione said promptly. "Your ego is unshakeable."

"Touche." Harry nodded, taking a bite of his toast.

Just then, Matron Fara strode to the front of the dining hall and raised her hands for silence. Harry noticed that there was a girl shyly peeking out from behind Fara, and the girl looked to be maybe a few years older than them.

"Good morning, children." Fara said with a smile. "We have a new member, a transfer from the Greengrass orphanage. Her name is Sarah John."

Fara nudged the girl forward, and the girl timidly glanced about the room. Suddenly, her mouth dropped. Bewildered, Harry almost missed the similar reaction of a boy two seats behind him, who was staring back at the girl. Hermione glanced at the girl and boy before letting out a soft "oh".

Before Harry could ask what was it that Hermione realized, the boy behind him answered his question.

"Y-you… you're my soulmate." The boy said shakily while staring intently at the girl, removing his hand from his harm to reveal a newly formed, glimmering soulmark. It formed the words, "Silent solidarity".

The girl looked dazed as she revealed the words curled around her wrist. It wrote, "Content Perusal".

Fara cleared her throat, breaking the awed silence. "Well, that is an unexpected but pleasant surprise. Miss John, I will now leave you to your breakfast. Remember, if you need anything, just come to my office."

After breakfast, Harry practically dragged Hermione to his room.

"What was that?" He said immediately once they were inside.

"Are you referring to the soulmate incident?" Hermione clarified.

"What else would I be talking about?" 

"Surely you wouldn't be so surprised by something as common as that." Hermione raised an eyebrow. When Harry continued to look taken aback, Hermione frowned. "Don't tell me that you can understand Damas's Art of Defense but not something as universal as a soulmate bond."

"Er, I actually am pretty confused right now."

"Have you not noticed the other children receiving soulmarks or reacting when they meet their soulmate?" Hermione asked, incredulous.

"I haven't really, honest." Harry said sheepishly.

"Oh, Harry." Hermione sighed. "You're hopeless. I'll explain the basis of soul bonds to you, and you can research the specifics and nuances on your own."

"Thanks, Mione." 

"You're welcome. To start, let's talk about what a soulmate is. There's a misconception that soulmates are a perfect end-all, that they make every relationship a happily-ever-after. That couldn't be farther from the truth.

"While it is true that soulmates are meant for each other bath in terms of magic and character, the actual process of discovering and growing close with your soulmate is as difficult as an ordinary, muggle, soulmate-less courtship experience.

"When soulmates first meet, a soulmark appears on their skin. Of course, both persons involved would need to have an active magical core, meaning that they need to have started performing magic already. That's why there aren't any children with soulmarks— even if they had met their soulmate, they wouldn't have activated the magic necessary to form a soul bond."

"IsntI that pretty straightforward, though? You said it's hard to 'discover' a soulmate, but wouldn't it be fairly obvious if you meet some and suddenly there's writing on both of you?" Harry interrupted.

"Not at all." Hermione shook her head. "A 'meeting' between soulmates merely means being in their vicinity, but soul magic defines 'vicinity' as anywhere from immediate distance to over four hundred feet away.

"Imagine walking in a large crowd. You're crammed in a sea of people and your soulmark suddenly appears. You have no idea which person in your four-hundred-feet-radius is your soulmate. That person could also have walked away during that time too, so it's worse than searching for a needle in a haystack."

Harry stared at Hermione. "Aren't you overthinking this? Can't anyone with half a brain perform a sight spell and look for marks on nearby people?"

"It's more complicated than that, Harry. Soulmarks often appear in places obscured by clothing, such as on the chest or back. With today's case, the girl's mark was on her wrist, and the boy's was on his arm."

So maybe Hermione had a point. "But what about watching for reactions? Don't you get a weird tingly feeling when your soulmark appears?"

"Sometimes, yes. The strength of your reaction to the soul bond's formation depends on the respective strength of your magical core and your soulmate's. Soulmates are always matched in magical strength, and the stronger the core, the stronger the reaction," Hermione recited, probably from a book she read or something.

Growing increasingly stumped, Harry gave it another try. "Isn't there, I dunno, some sort of noticeable magical pull?"

"There is, but it's always incredibly faint at first, and you'd have to be very magically sensitive to feel it. As the relationship between soulmates becomes closer, the pull becomes stronger as well."

Harry furrowed his brow. "Wouldn’t your soulmark make it pretty clear who your soulmate is?"

"If only it were that simple," Hermione sighed. "Soulmarks are notoriously cryptic and vafue. Countless relationships have been formed and ruined when two people believed their soulmarks referred to each other when they didn't."

Harry slumped. "This soulmate thing sounds so bloody difficult. I hope I never have one."

"Harry!" Hermione admonished.

"It sounds awful, Mione." Harry muttered petulantly.

"You can't deny that it would be very beneficial and comforting—"

"Fine, it's got it's perks." Harry cut her off. "But I don't think it's worth the tedium of finding your soulmate and trying to become close with them."

"I don't even know where to start with that reasoning," Hermione harrumphed.

"Neither do I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Harry? You might want to reconsider that last bit about not wanting a soulmate, because yours is quite a catch ;))))

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!! This is my first time writing a Soulmates AU, and this chapter serves as a sort of prelude to provide important context for future events. The following chapters will be longer, of course.
> 
> If you liked it, feel free to leave kudos/comments! I love you all, and thanks for reading ❤️


End file.
